Life of a Commando
by Kegan and Adrian Abendroth
Summary: Alex Blaise, U.S Commando is captured by an Unknown enemy, in his rush to escape he leaps through a strange Gate way, landing in the dark recesses of the Everfree forest, Will he get used to the world as he explores, will they accept him, or will they be the ones to chase him out. (Humans in Equestria) (Clop) (Action) (Adventure) (Si-fi fantasy) (Inspired by CoD Ghost.)


Life of a Commando: Chapter 1: Caged like an Animal.

My name is Alex Blaise, I'm Twenty one years old, I've been in the military for four years, I was inducted into the Commando program they had running known as Project "Wraith", We were the invisible, hiding in plain sight or sticking to the shadows, The mission I had was to track and neutralize a man named Maverick Crowle, It all seemed well and good, I had infiltrated the building and was on my way into his office when There was a bright flash, when It cleared there was a gun against my head, I felt the distinct pain of a Rifle butt being smashed into the back of my head then every thing went black.

I woke up in a metal cage, it was set up so I couldn't see behind me but I could see in-front of me, and what I saw wasn't much, it was a bulkhead the size of my cage, it lead into a hall way with transparent glass on both sides, a sealed door on the other end of the hall, I stared at it for a while before I heard voices, They were speaking Russian, it figures since they were the ones at war with the U.S, I let them get close so I could listen in on the conversation, I faked unconsciousness.

I listened into the conversation when they got near.

Давай, мы должны получить заключенный в зал, Командир скажет нам, когда, чтобы открыть ворота и бросить его.(Come on, we need to get the prisoner into the hall, the Commander will tell us when to Open the gate and toss him.) The first Guard said.

Да, да, я знаю, командующий смогу протестировать новый раскол Сегодня, давайте посмотрим, как долго он живет внутри.(Yeah, Yeah, I know, the Commander will be testing out the new rift today, Let's see how long he lives inside.) the second one said.

I let them get to the front of the cage, they pushed a button and muttered something in, a bright line of light split from the other side of the hall way, it slowly opened completely to a mass of swirling blue light...was it some sort of Energy? a Disintegration screen?

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the guards talking again.

Командир хочет узник ума сливается в первую очередь.(The commander wants the Prisoner mind drained first.)Said the first guard.

Понял, Позволяет получить клетка открыта.(Copy that Lets get this cage open) Said the second guard, he pulled out his Pistol,

I remember the weapon very well, It was the Desert Eagle, MK XIX hand cannon, the black metal glinted in the Light of the blue mass on the other end of the hallway, they unhinged the Gate lock and opened it up, I brought my hands up as the second guard looked towards the first I lunged, Grabbing his wrist and twisting it back as he loosened his grip I grabbed the pistol and yanked it free, pointing it at his head I pulled the trigger, a bright flash exiting the front of the barrel as the mans face had a nice chunk missing, I pulled the corpse over me as the first guard pulled out his AA-12 Automatic shot-gun and put a few rounds in his buddy, I swung the pistol out from under the corpse's Armpit and pulled the trigger firing and emptying a couple more rounds into the first guards chest, he yelled in pain before slumping to the ground dead.

I threw the guard's corpse off me and leapt up, kicking aside the cage door I ran towards the Blue swirling mass, a guard rushed out to stop me, I swung the pistol up and emptied the rest of the clip into his chest, throwing the pistol aside I grabbed the guards rifle, One of my favorites, EM G368 series Rifle with holographic scope and silencer, I jumped straight through the mass and a bright flash of white filled my vision, after that everything went dark.

I woke up in a dark forest, it was like some one mixed the Amazon jungle with a swamp, it was getting even darker as well, I reached up and slid on my Night vision goggles, the green flashing indicator in the upper corner of my helmets HUD confirmed it was on, I lifted my rifle and checked my wrist computer, it said it was Noon, daylight, I looked up and it was total darkness in the tree canopies, I started trekking towards what looked like a forest exit, I crouched low to the ground and walked into the foliage on the sides of the path, I slowly stalked into an Open area, a Large hut, Very similar to Yoda's from Starwars stood in the center, I stalked towards it standing on the outer wall, I looked in through the window to see a...Talking Zebra?, What kind of place is this?, I looked around the inside of the room, a large Cauldron sat in the middle a green fluid boiled in the center, what looked like various vegetables, It seemed to be some sort of Stew, I took a whiff of the smell coming from it, it smelt amazing, my stomach growled loudly, the Zebra looked up and around curiously, She moved towards the window and I pressed up against the wall, she poked her head out and swiveled her ears towards me, she looked over with wide eyes.

"Shit." I said out loud as I grabbed the Zebra in a headlock and brought my knife up to her throat.

"If you scream you're dead." I added staring her in the eyes through my Goggles.

"Who are you?" The Zebra asked seeming to ignore the knife.

"That's none of your concern." I replied coldly as my stomach let out another growl.

"You are hungry, Yes?" the Zebra asked curiously.

"Y-Yes I am." I replied hesitantly, I had not expected such hospitality to come from a complete Stranger.

"Do come in and join me for a bowl of Stew." the Zebra replied as I slowly released her neck and pulled my knife away.

I looked around before nodding, She slipped her head back in and slid open a torn cloth that covered her door way.

I walked in and was met by strange Tiki masks and shelves covered in jars full of everything from teeth to dirt.

We chatted for a bit as she let the Stew cool down, after she gave me the bowl I reached up and flipped my goggles back up to the lock on my helmet, Unsealing it I pulled off my helmet and set it down beside me, revealing my pale skin and Bright gray eyes, She looked at me curiously before digging into her stew, I did the same, the food was delicious, it was a hell of a lot better than the Ration cubes Id been eating, We soon finished eating and she took the dishes off tossing them in a large bucket of water and soap suds, She offered me a stay here and I accepted, Staying here was a lot better than staying outside with who knows what, She went off to her room and I stayed in the entrance room, it didn't take long for the warmth of the flames under the cauldron and other areas to lull me into a deep sleep, so I welcomed the dreams and drifted off to Darkness.

Hey guys, Kegan here, As many of my veteran readers may know, I tend to make stories and just stop on them, this one will be a story that I will make chapters to when I feel up to it, as of late I've had major writers block and often get mixed feelings on writing, but on this one I want you all to review, Infact I encourage it, tell me what you think I should improve on and to any new readers out there, Welcome to my stories, Anyway, Tell me what you like, Didn't like and what I should improve on, Also, Just to clear up any confusion if there is some, Alex is a Human atm, So this isn't humanized or Anthro or anything, more of a Humans in Equestria situation but that will change later on, Thanks for reading ~ Kegan.


End file.
